Mi tutor es mi novio
by Uchiha.Chizuru-chan
Summary: —Acércate Hinata— Salió de los labios de Sasuke con su voz tan sensual. Apuntándole con un marcador negro que acababa de tomar de su estuchera. Hinata acato la orden mientras se acercaba al pelinegro de forma lenta y con sus mejillas con un tenue color rosa y se colocó al lado de Sasuke— ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! ¿Q-Qué estás ha-haciendo? . Mundo alternativo/one-shot entren y lean :D


.

.

.

_**Mi tutor es mi novio.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—El cociente de dos fracciones es otra fracción que tiene como numerador el producto del numerador del dividendo por el denominador del divisor, y cuyo denominador es el producto del dividendo por el numerador del divisor. — Explicaba Sasuke —Para dividir dos fracciones, se multiplica el dividendo por el reciproco del divisor. —Concluyó Sasuke de una manera tan profesional y detallada que podía compararse con la explicación de un profesor universitario.

Tapó cuidadosamente la pluma que había empleado para escribir anteriormente el tema tan complicado que necesitaba exponer a Hinata; valiéndose sólo del instrumento que sostenía en sus manos, una hoja de papel y por supuesto sus conocimientos.

Hinata era una chica muy inteligente y buena en casi todas las materias, y matemáticas en ciertos temas se le complicaba.

Debía admitir que le había costado bastante encontrar palabras simples que pudieran ayudarle a Hinata a comprender el tema que tantos problemas le estaba causando. Pero sonrió complacido al ver sus trazos y todos los ejemplos de fracciones que había hecho, que de seguro la ayudarían de su del tropiezo en ese tema.

— ¿Entendiste? — Preguntó a Hinata mientras volteaba a mirarla fijamente, dejando aun lado la hoja con sus ejemplos.

— ¿Ah? — Obtuvo como respuesta por parte de una sonrojada y distraída chica después de unos segundos, que parecía haber salido de un profundo trance al escuchar la pregunta del chico.

Y no deben mirar mal a la chica por su descuido, ¡No era su culpa! Ella de verdad estaba tratando de concentrarse en tratar de aprender a hacer eso. Aunque por desgracia, su mente no pudo concentrarse en las fracciones al tener la visión de su novio tan cerca, viendo como sus labios se movían tan divinamente mientras le explicaba, hablando con su voz ronca y sensual, las palabras sí llegaban a sus oídos, pero su mente no lograba retener la explicación del pelinegro.

Contempló su cara seria y madura mientras algunos mechones rebeldes tapaban ciertas zonas -volviéndolo más sexy, si eso era posible-, y se sonrojó al instante. Haberle pedido ayuda a su novio -sabiendo que posiblemente se distraería- le pareció una mala idea.

El pelinegro río levemente mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabeza, parecía que no conseguía captar su atención, había un "objeto" que la distraía demasiado.

Pensó por un segundo en algún plan que le pudiera ayudar a realizar su fin de ayudarla con ese tema de manera más satisfactoria. La idea le surgió en un instante: tendría que tomar medidas más _drasticas_...

— Vaya, la juventud de hoy. No pueden aprenderse ni los temas más simples... — Dijo el Sasuke completamente metido en su papel de tutor.

— ¿Cómo?— dijo Hinata regresando de su ensoñación mas sonrojada que antes.

— Préstame tu libro, por favor. — Dijo ignorando su reacción mientras tenia una sonrisa de lado por lo que pensaba hacer.

Ella obedeció al instante y extendió su mano entregándole lo solicitado. Entonces observó las facciones del pelinegro contraerse de manera sutil, mostrando concentración en las páginas que cambiaba de manera veloz para encontrar lo que quería.

— Acércate Hinata — Salió de los labios de Sasuke con su voz tan sensual. Apuntándole con un marcador negro que acababa de tomar de su estuchera.

Hinata acato la orden mientras se acercaba al pelinegro de forma lenta y con sus mejillas con un tenue color rosa y se colocó al lado de Sasuke —ya que este se encontraba al otro lado de la mesita donde tenían el material de estudio —, recibiendo el plumón de manos del pelinegro, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su acompañante. Mas sus pensamientos fueron cortados de manera repentina cuando Sasuke dejo el libro sobre la mesa y procedió a quitarse su camisa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! ¿Q-Qué estás ha-haciendo? —Dijo Hinata alzando un poco la voz mientras su cara se ponía tan roja que podría ganarle fácilmente a un tomate.

El mencionado no dijo nada, sólo apoyo sus manos en el suelo tras de el -con el libro aun lado - y señaló el objeto, específicamente un ejercicio del tema anteriormente explicado.

— Escríbelo aquí... — Habló señalando el inicio de su pecho. — Y trata de resolverlo con los apuntes que tienes y lo que anoté en la hoja. Yo te ayudaré si tienes alguna duda. — Indicó el Sasuke, poniendo más nerviosa a su novia.

Hinata estaba hecha un mar de nervios y mas sonrojada no podría estar al ver lo que su novio trataba de hacer, paso sonoramente saliva y temblando un poco acerco el plumón al desnudo pecho de Sasuke.

Lentamente se resignó y empezó a escribir en el cuerpo de su "tutor", recibiendo unas suaves risas -ya que el contacto del objeto con su piel le causaba cosquillas a Sasuke-, lo cual le provocaba cierto estremecimiento. Miró las fracciones ahora escritas sobre el pelinegro bastante concentrada, teniendo presente las partes que comprendía y los problemas que seguramente saldría con el desarrollo del ejercicio. Se armó de valor e imploró a su cerebro que no se desconcentrara con ese cuerpo endemoniadamente perfecto. Su orgullo estaba en juego de algún modo ya que después de todo era una de las mejores en la escuela y claro también por ser una Hyuuga. Nerviosa, procedió a buscar la solución, sin poder disimular el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas.

Dedicando todo el potencial de su mente, algunos vistazos la hoja y las indicaciones del muchacho, Hinata se encontró escribiendo la respuesta a semejante problema casi al final del torso de su _novio-tutor._

— T-Terminé. — Exclamó satisfecha Hinata, contemplando su obra maestra y ¿Por qué no? El pecho bien formado de su novio.

Él sólo miró el resultado final, se levantó de su asiento y acto seguido volvió a colocarse la ropa sobre su escrita piel -sin importarle si después la tinta se traspasaba y manchara su prenda, después la lavaría. No articuló ninguna palabra por un buen rato, cosa que hizo impacientar a Hinata poniéndola mas nerviosa, ¿Había acertado o no? —Se preguntaba internamente la chica.

De pronto, sintió como Sasuke unía sus labios en un apasionado pero fugaz beso, acto que hizo que un adorable rubor surcara sus mejillas.

— Es correcto, felicidades Hinata — Dijo simplemente el muchacho con una de sus características sonrisas de lado.

— ¿Ah? — Soltó Hinata, al parecer esa palabra se volvería su frase célebre...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Transcurridos unos días desde esa "clase especial", Sasuke se encontraba tranquilo sentado bajo un árbol viendo hacia el cielo.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun. — Llamando la atención su novio— T-Tengo problemas c-con otra materia, ¿M-Me ayudas?— dijo una sonrojada Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos índice nerviosamente

— Hmph, ¿De qué materia se trata?— Respondió Sasuke con una de sus características sonrisas.

Hinata paso sonoramente saliva y con nerviosismo saco de su mochila un libro que contenía el dibujo de un ser humano en el centro de su portada.

—A-Anatomía

Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo fijamente mientras su sonrisa crecía aun mas… Esa será una materia muy interesante de explicar…

* * *

_Holaa! Bueno pues este es mi primer fic espero y les haya gustado… gracias por leer!_

3O·Junio·2O14


End file.
